Der Geist der Rache
by Dantelion-Naloro
Summary: Dante hat früh seine Mutter verloren und ist nun ein erbitterter Dämonenjäger, eine junge Frau namens Alea steht ihm zur Seite, doch wird er seine vergangenheit überwinden können?
1. Prolog

**Ein großteil der Charaktere gehören nicht mir sondern der Firma Capcom, genauso wie der Name "Devil may Cry", welche Charaktere genau Capcom gehören(ausser Dante) kann ich noch nicht sagen, da ich nicht weiß, welche noch dazu kommen werden**

**So dies is eigentlich die erste Story die ich schreibe, also bitte nich so böse sein wäre aber sehr dankbar für Kretik solange sie auch nen sinn hat und begründet ist **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prolog:**

Ein kalter Wind strich über eine endlos erscheinende Wiese, es war ein perfekter Herbsttag, die letzten Vögel zwitscherten im Flug hoch oben in der Luft, der Wind verteilte das bunte Laub und zeichnete so ein Muster auf die Wiese, welches sich schon im nächsten Moment auflöste und zu einem neuen formierte. Nur eins störte die Perfektion dieses Anblickes im Herbst. Ein kleiner Junge, nicht älter als 6 Jahre, mit langem silbern-weißem Haar welches nass auf seinen Schultern lag, lief weinend die wiese entlang, in seinem Blick war neben der kalten Angst nur die Hoffnungslosigkeit zu sehen. Die junge Frau an seiner Seite, versuchte ihn schneller voranzutreiben, weg von dem Schatten hinter ihnen, weg von der Gefahr, die sie verfolgte.

„MAMA!!! Ich habe angst, wo wollen wir hin? Was passiert hier?"

Er sprach mit zitternder Stimme und vom vielen rennen und der daraus folgenden Atemlosigkeit Angespannt. Der Mutter liefen Tränen das wunderschöne und für eine Mutter viel zu junge Gesicht herab. Als sie ihren Sohn so hörte, ohne Hoffnung und erfüllt von Angst, blieb sie stehen und bückte sich so aufmunternd lächelnd, wie es in dieser Situation möglich war hinunter. Trotz der Angst und der nahenden Gewissheit war ihr Lächeln noch immer wunderschön, die grünen Augen, welche pure Freundlichkeit ausstrahlten wirkten beängstigt und doch ermutigend.

„Du bist doch ein großer Junge oder? Dann geh doch schon mal vor, Mama kommt gleich nach…"

„Ich…Mama ich will nicht ohne dich gehen…"

„Los…dort vorn ist eine Hütte, geh dort hinein und warte auf mich ok?"

Der Junge schluchzte leicht, er sah Angsterfüllt zu seine Mutter auf, er hatte Angst, doch der Stolz, des er von seinem Vater erbte und das grenzenlose Vertrauen zu seiner Mutter befahl ihm zu gehorchen und mutig zu sein. Er drehte sich langsam um und ging mit ruhigem Schritt in Richtung Hütte. Er drehte sich nicht um, aus Angst, er könnte etwas sehen, was sein Vertrauen und seinen neuerlangten Mut zerstören konnte, bis er seine Mutter rufen hörte, 'er solle sich beeilen, um so länger er brauchte, um so länger bräuchte auch sie…' daraufhin nickte er ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln zu, schloss die Augen, wirbelte herum und rannte so schnell er konnte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her, auch wenn er nicht wusste, dass er mit diesem Gedanken gar nicht so falsch lag. Er beeilte sich, nur um das Ganze so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen und seine Mutter bald wiederzusehen. Doch der Junge sah nicht die Tränen die der Mutter das nun bleiche und verängstigte Gesicht hinab liefen während ihre Lippen leise, zu leise als das der Junge sie hätte hören können sondern eher als würde sie es beschwören, flüsterten:

„Lebe wohl…pass auf dich auf…und vergiss nie, wer du bist…"


	2. Teil 1: Kapitel 1

**Erklärung:**

**AN: Ein Kommentar von mir**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
**

**Teil1: Einsamkeit**

**Kapitel 1:**

In diesem Moment wachte ein junger Mann, anscheinend Mitte 20 aus dem Schlaf, sein Gesicht glänzte vor Schweiß, sein Atem ging schnell, schneller als er es je in einem Kampf oder im Angesicht des Todes erlebt hatte. Der junge Mann setzte sich langsam und mit Bedacht auf und legte das Gesicht in seine Hände. Seine Stimme, kalt und doch wunderschön und sanft, durchriss die Ruhe der tiefen Nacht.

„Schonwieder dieser Traum…"

Er stand lautlos auf zog sich eine alte, schwarze Hose aus brüchigem Leder an und nahm sich eine Marlboro aus der Schachtel, welche er sofort anzündete, als würde nur dies sein leben jetzt noch retten können. Als seine Nerven begannen sich zu beruhigen warf er einen Blick in den Spiegel und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild, es war blass, selbst für ihn, sein jungenhaftes Gesicht und sein nackter und muskulöser Oberkörper glänzten noch immer vor kaltem Schweiß, doch selbst das interessierte ihn nur wenig und er blickte auf die Uhr, die er selbst in der Nacht immer um seinen Hals trug, es war eine Altertümliche Uhr mit einem goldenen Rahmen, befestigt an einer silbernen Kette. Diese Uhr beschützte er mehr als sein eigenen Leben, denn diese Uhr war das letzte Geschenk das er an jenem Tag, als seine Mutter das Leben verlor um ihn zu schützen, von seiner Mutter zum Geburtstag bekam.

„Es ist zwar viel zu früh aufzustehen…aber was soll's…ich habe eh hunger…"

Er verließ mit steifem und gehoben wirkendem Schritt das Zimmer und ging den langen Flur entlang, ein Flur, wie man ihn in Schlössern oder Burgen von reichen Monarchen fand, der mit Gemälden alter Zeiten, mit Waffen und Opfer seiner Jagt geschmückt war. Diese 'Trophäen' waren jedoch keineswegs normale Opfer wie bei einem 0-8-50 Jäger, es Waren Schatten, Diener der Hölle, Dämonen oder wie auch immer man sie benennen mochte, denn genau dies war sein Beruf, nein es war sein Leben, die zu jagen und zu töten die Ihm einst sein Leben nahmen. Nicht das Leben im direkten sinne, doch töteten sie einst jemanden Wichtiges in seinem Leben, die Person die ihm zu dieser Zeit wichtiger war als alles andere, ja wichtiger sogar als sein eigenes Leben, die Person, die für jedes Kind wichtige ist, als alles, was dieses Kind je besitzen könnte, die eigene Mutter. Dante war längst nichtmehr so Jung, wie man es vermuten würde, wenn man ihm gegenüber Stand, denn er wirkte wie ein 20 Jähriger, doch hatte er vor wenigen Wochen seinen 47. Geburtstag gefeiert. Trotz dieses mittlerweile hohen Alters sah er noch immer seine Mutter, jede Nacht in diesem Traum, dem grässlichen Traum vom letzten Mal, als er seine Mutter lebend sah, an seinem 6. Geburtstag, als sein Leben sich für immer ändern sollte. Doch Dante hatte sich verändert, damals war er ein Kind gewesen, schwach, zerbrechlich und schutzlos, doch heute war er ein Dämonenjäger, der berühmteste und gefürchtetste von allen, er war dafür bekannt, dass er erbarmungslos, schnell und effizient jeden Auftrag erledigte, der mit Dämonen zu tun haben könnte. Es kursieren Gerüchte, laut denen er dies Tat um seine Blutdurst zu befriedigen und keine Menschen töten zu müssen, er selbst unterstützt diese Gerüchte, auch wenn er dies nur tat um weiterhin gefürchtet zu bleiben und um sein Leben weiterhin in Ruhe verbringen zu können, denn an keinem der Gerüchte steckte mehr als nur ein Funke Wahrheit, denn er hasste es zu töten, doch tat er es um Vergeltung zu Üben und die, die das selbe erleben könnten wie er es damals tat, genau vor einem solchen Ereignis zu schützen.

Wie jeden Morgen trat er, tief im Gedanken versunken in die Küche, sein erster Weg war der zum Kühlschrank, direkt am Tisch vorbei, wo er die Zigarette elegant in einen Aschenbecher warf, welcher eine Bewegung machte und die Zigarettenkippe somit erstickte. Er öffnete langsam den Kühlschrank und griff hinein ohne Nachzusehen, doch holte er genau das heraus, was er essen wollte, ein gebratenes Huhn vom Vortag. Man musste dabei zugeben, dass es klar war, dass er das richtige ergriff, da der Kühlschrank, wie die meiste Zeit in Dantes Leben, vollkommen leer war, denn ein Geschäft wie Dante es führte funktionieren nicht sehr Lukrativ, da er nur die Aufträge annahm, welche auch sicher etwas mit seinen Feinden zu tun haben, erschwerend kommt hinzu das Dante nicht gerade dafür bekannt ist kleinlich mit dem Geld umzugehen und zu sparen. Er steckte sich eine Keule in den Mund und setzte sich dann an den großen Runden Tisch mitten in der Küche, welcher wirkte, als könne er einer ganze Versammlung genug Platz bieten. Während er noch das Fleisch des Huhnes herunterschluckte zündete er sich allerdings bereits eine weitere Zigarette an.

„Wenn du so weiter machst bringt dir dein jugendlicher Körper auch nicht viel…denn auch ein junger Körper kann Lungenkrebs bekommen"

„Lass mich in Ruhe Alea…"

Er fauchte die junge Frau, die elegant am Türrahmen lehnte, gekleidet nur in einem Morgenrock förmlich an, sein gesamter Hass lag in seiner Stimme, doch diese lächelte nur und meinte dann:

„Morgengrummerlig wie eh und je…Ach Dante…komm schon ist dir dein Leben wirklich so wenig Wert?"

Dante seufzte und griff unter den Tisch, sein Griff ging instinktiv direkt zu seiner rechten Wade, wo ein Waffenhalfter an seiner Lederhose angebracht war, er brauchte keine Sekunde und hielt eine geladene und schussbereite 12mm Handfeuerwaffe direkt in Richtung Aleas. Diese Waffe und dessen Zwilling waren sein ganzer Stolz, sie sind die einzigen Waffen, die je konzipiert wurden um einen Schützen wie Dante auszuhalten, der diese eher als MG denn als Handfeuerwaffen missbrauchte, was sie natürlich Einzigartig und unheimlich Wertvoll machte. Alea jedoch kicherte nur und ging zum Tisch, sie setzte sich Dante genau gegenüber und beachtete die Waffe in seiner Hand überhaupt nicht.

„Tu nicht so, du alter Angeber…du tötest mich eh nicht…oder willst du jetzt von deinen Prinzipien abweichen?"

Sie lächelte ihn verschmitzt an, während Dante ein weiteres mal seufzte und die Waffe auf den Tisch legte, er biss wieder einmal von dem nun nicht einmal mehr zu Hälfte anwesenden Hähnchen ab und Fluchte über die Tatsache, dass diese nervige Frau ihn so gut kannte, besser als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt. Ok man musste zugeben, dass diese Frau weder hässlich oder unattraktiv noch ein normaler Mensch war, sie war wie Dante ein Halbblut, halb Dämon halb Mensch, was somit auch erklärt, wieso sie, wie Dante es für einen Mann, für eine Frau außergewöhnlich stark und Hübsch war. Doch wahrscheinlich waren diese 2 Punkte Die einzigen Gründe, warum Dante ihr gestattete als seine Partnerin zu agieren. Alea hingegen schien es zu Mögen in Dantes Nähe zu verweilen, denn alles was sie für ihre Arbeit verlangte war Anerkennung und genug Geld zum Überleben. Da sich letzteres allerdings als sehr schwer, oder eher nicht einzuhalten, erwiesen hatte, beschloss sie diese Forderung zu ändern und einfach auf seine Kosten in seinem Heim zu leben.

„Deine Freundlichkeit war auch schon mal besser, willst du deinem gast nichts zu essen anbieten?"

„Du bist nicht mein Gast, du wohnst ja schon hier…aber wie du willst…"

Er warf ihr, ohne sie dabei auch nur anzusehen eine Keule des Hähnchens herüber und meinte mit vollem Mund.

„Was anderes hab ich nichts, also iss und lass mich endlich in Ruhe…"

Alea lächelte nur zuckersüß, wie sie es immer tat, wenn Dante mürrisch war, aß die Keule langsam und ließt Dante dabei keine einzige sekunda aus den Augen, sie beobachtete jede Bewegung von ihm. Diese Tatsache ging Dante anfangs stark gegen den Strich, doch da sie mittlerweile 4 Monate bei ihm lebte hatte er sich, gezwungener Maßen, doch daran Gewöhnt. Als Dante die Reste des Hähnchens aufgegessen hatte, griff er ein weiteres Mal zu Zigarette und Feuer und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Unterdessen stand Alea leise auf und meinte im gespielt süßen Ton.

„Das ist wirklich nicht gesund Dante…magst du nicht wenigstens mir zu liebe etwas weniger Rauchen?"

Während sie sprach ging sie um den Tisch herum und ließ ein paar ihrer sehr stark ausgeprägten Reize spielen, welche Dante jedesmal wenn sie dies Tat dazu zwangen sich stärker anstrengen zu müssen um seine Konzentration zu halten. Alea setzte sich, Dante ihren linken Arm um den Hals legend auf seinen Schoß und stahl ihm mit der anderen Hand die Zigarette, welche sie daraufhin ausdrückte und ihn zuckersüß anlächelte.

„Wieso lässt du mir nicht einmal meine Zigaretten?"

Fragte er daraufhin nur resigniert seufzend und schloss die Augen, während er den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Alea lächelte ihn weiterhin an, doch hatte sich ihr Lächeln nun von einem gespielt süßen lächeln zu einem realen und sehr warmen Lächeln verwandelt und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, Ihr Atem wurde ruhig und entspannt genauso wie ihre Stimme.

„Weill es nicht gut für dich ist…"

Nun jedoch wurden Dantes Gesichtszüge härter, er blickte Mürrisch in ihr Gesicht, da sie durch seine Reaktion hochschreckte und ihn direkt ansah. Er schüttelte genervt den Kopf und schubste sie mit leichter Gewalt von seinem Schoß.

„Das ist nicht im Geringsten dein Problem…"

Der Zorn über ihre Worte war ihm nicht nur in den Flammenden Augen oder dem verzerrten Gesicht anzusehen, sondern auch überdeutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Weiterhin zeigte er seine Abneigung indem er sie nicht einmal beachtete während er Sprach, aufstand und die Küche verließ. Durch diese etwas übertriebene und vorschnelle Reaktion merkte er jedoch nicht, was er getan hatte, wie sehr ihr seine Worte weh taten. Als Dante außerhalb der Hörreichweite war hockte sie sich auf den Boden, die Beine an ihren Körper gezogen und mit den Armen eng umschlungen und sagte mehr zu sich als zu Dante:

„Darf ich mir denn nicht einmal Sorgen um dich machen?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Bitte Previews Dante im Voraus**


End file.
